


Or, actually,

by taxicab12



Series: we change together [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, getting a little older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: Jacob and Mia Kerry stood by the bar, having a drink and enjoying each other’s company as the party went on around them.Or, actually, Eliot and Parker looked over each other’s shoulders, counting exits and security.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: we change together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792609
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Or, actually,

Jacob and Mia Kerry stood by the bar, having a drink and enjoying each other’s company as the party went on around them.

Or, actually, Eliot and Parker looked over each other’s shoulders, counting exits and security.

Jacob Kerry wasn’t the type to leave his wife alone at a party with this many rich, handsome guests.

Or, actually, Parker had twisted her ankle and, while Eliot trusted her more than anyone, it was his job to make sure she got out of this safely and she would definitely need help if they had to run.

Mia Kerry leaned against her husband as they spoke to a nice, if a little intoxicated, man.

Or actually, Parker pressed close to Eliot as they spoke to some random, super drunk, guy, so she could pick the pocket of their mark, who stood directly behind her.

“Ok, Parker,” Hardison said in their ears. “Phone is cloned. I just need you to scan his ID.”

She pulled the ID out of his wallet, still holding it behind her.

“Newlyweds, are ya?” The drunk man asked Eliot.

She pressed it against her phone.

“Yes, sir,” Eliot said, sounding very, very southern. “Two months and counting.”

“Okay, we got it, babe,” Hardison said.

“Ain’t she a little young for you?” The drunk laughed, slapping Eliot on the shoulder.

She slipped the ID back in the wallet, noticing the tension in Eliot’s shoulders.

“Well,” Eliot said, “guess I know how to pick ‘em.”

Parker wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, but she could tell it didn’t make him happy to say. She went to return the wallet and missed, instead dropping it to the floor. Thinking fast, she stepped backward, bumping into the mark, spilling his drink.

Mia Kerry was a bit of klutz after a few glasses and so sorry she knocked over that man.

Or actually, Parker handed his wallet right back to him and they got away without a scuffle that night.

It was later that night, Hardison sleeping in their bedroom and the two of them in the kitchen; Parker in her PJs, sitting at the counter and Eliot standing over the stove, still in his button up, but without the tie or jacket, the smell of his cooking filling the air.

“You alright?” He asked, softly, because it was his job to keep her safe. Every part of her, safe.

She nodded, surprised to find she didn’t care that she had fumbled one little pickpocket. She knew she was good at that, it wasn’t what had stuck in her mind.

“What did he mean?” Parker asked.

Eliot tilted his head. “By?”

“That guy, he said I was too young for you.”

He laughed. “Guess I’m starting to get old, or at least look it.”

“But we’re the same age.”

Eliot paused, turning to face her (a movement which required him to turn away from his cooking.) “You know that’s not true, don’t you, Parker?”

She didn’t answer.

“I’m something like ten years older than you, darlin’,” he said. “A little more than that for Hardison.”

“Huh,” she said. “Guess I never thought of it.”

He stepped forward, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Guess you keep me young.”

Or, actually, Eliot had never expected to live this long, never expected to be called old. Every day in this life was a gift.

Parker laughed. “Guess you’re an old man.”

“Guess so.” He went back to his cooking, a simple ease settling between them.

Or, actually, Parker stared at the back of Eliot’s head, as if that could make the food come any faster.


End file.
